Remember Me
by Nikayla
Summary: This is a story based on the spin off The Originals. It features a character I made up...please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I am a huge fan of The Originals and am extremely excited by this story idea...let me know what you think.**

Elijah had been frozen to the spot by the appearance of this beautiful, young, red-haired woman.

"My name is Anya" the woman repeated, she seemed puzzled by what had left Elijah speechless "Can you help me or not?"

"Elijah?" Hayley's voice brought him back.

"Yes I'm sorry, please forgive me" Elijah quickly apologised "You just reminded me of someone, so what's the name of this person you are looking for?"

Hayley was curious of this young redhead, she didn't look my older than 21. She was extremely petite and obviously came from a wealth back ground. Anya's clothes told her that.

Anya was wearing a black knee length pencil skirt and red ruffle neck blouse, which was tucked in. Her hair was poker straight and sat at her waist. It was parted to the side with a sweeping fringe, her complexion was pale. As Hayley studied the woman's face she was surprised to see a small scar on her left cheek.

"Hayley...Hayley" Elijah's voice broke Hayley's trail of thoughts "Anya was hoping you could take her to the bayou"

"Why?" Hayley was automatically defensive the people she had some how become leader of.

"I don't mean any harm" Anya spoke gently "I am just curious to follow up a story I had been told that's all, I am looking for my father"

"And you think he is at the Bayou?" Hayley questioned.

"Probably not anymore, but I know he was a few years ago and I was hoping maybe someone might remember him, or where he went" Anya explained.

"How do I know its not some kind of trap?" Hayley frowned.

"Hayley" Elijah scolded, before pulling her to one side "A word if I may"

"Let go of me" Hayley snapped as she pulled her arm away from Elijah's grip "What's your problem, she could be anybody"

"She won't cause any harm Hayley, you have my word" Elijah whispered sternly "I will accompany you both, alright?"

Hayley looked towards Anya and nodded, she didn't look like she would be any kind of threat. Especially not with Elijah around, but little did she know, that even though Anya genuinely didn't mean her pack any harm...she certainly shouldn't be under-estimated.

Anya was more powerful than even Hayley could have imagined.

xxxxx

Rebekah and Klaus were not impressed to say the least, when they received individual calls from Elijah requesting that they joined him for an 'Urgent' family meeting.

"This better be good Elijah, I don't like being disturbed" Rebekah sulked as she slumped on a cream sofa "And why did we have to meet here, surely at home would have been more..."

"Rebekah I did not call you here to discuss soft furnishings" Elijah rudely interrupted Rebekah mid sentence "The matter I need to discuss with you both is much more serious. I am worried we may have a problem"

"Nonsense" Klaus mocked "What could possibly cause us a problem? We are stronger and more..."

"Niklaus is right" Rebekah tired of her brothers tone "What could possibly be a problem for us right now?"

"Anya?" Elijah's reply stunned Rebekah and Klaus "She is here"

"Here in New Orleans?" Rebekah exclaimed "Maybe you made a mistake"

"Of course it is mistake" Klaus had a smug expression on his face "From a distance it probably just looked like her"

"It wasn't from a distance brother, I was standing as close to her as I am to you now" Elijah frowned, he saw Klaus's demeanour change almost immediately.

"Did she recognise you?" Klaus asked nervously as he took a step away from Elijah and started to pace.

"No, she had no recollection of me at all" Elijah was now wearing a weak smile "There was no hesitation in her voice, Anya just saw me as a stranger"

"Well that's a good thing right?" Rebekah interrupted.

"Not necessarily" Klaus was still pacing "Did she say what brough her to New Orleans"

"She is looking for her father" Elijah replied "She said something about the bayou, Hayley has agreed to take her in the morning"

Klaus didn't answer, it was obvious he had something on his mind "Nik" Rebekah spoke with caution "What is it?"

"I think I should pay Anya a visit" Klaus was wearing a callous grin "It's been such a long time, it would be interesting to see how age was..."

"She hasn't aged a day" Elijah sighed "She looks the same as she did 800 years ago"

**...this is just a taster of my story, please let me know why you think. Much love Nikki xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus followed the dark corridor right to the end and it was the he saw it room 547, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

It took a few moments for the door to open, but when it did Klaus was left stunned. Standing in front of him was a beautiful petite red-haired woman. It was at that moment Klaus realised his brother was right, Anya had no memory of him. Klaus starred at this woman in front of him, who was now wearing a pair of shorts and a baggy denim shirt, her hair had been pulled into a loose messy plait.

"Can I help you?" Anya wondered as she looked at the man in front of her.

xxxxx

"Why is Klaus so taken with this Anya person?" Hayley was curious as to why Klaus had the sudden urgency to pay Anya a visit "Is she an old enemy or something?"

"You're asking the wrong person Hayley" Marcel was helping Hayley clear some books out of a small room, which she intended to use for a nursery.

As Hayley picked up what looked to be an old journal she was surprised to see a photo fall out, she picked it up off the floor and looked at it "Maybe this might help" she handed the photo to Marcel.

On the Photo Marcel noticed Klaus and himself instantly, he didn't recognise the third person though. It was a petite red-haired woman, wearing what looked to be a 1900's dress "Is this her?" Marcel questioned curiously.

"Yeah, don't you remember her?" Hayley frowned at Marcel's reply, how could he not know who she was. Especially when Elijah had rushed off after seeing her.

"No...not even vaguely" Marcel replied "Mind you Klaus was known for surrounding himself with beautiful women, she was probably just a phase"

xxxxx

Klaus could barely speak, he still hoped Elijah had been mistaken and the girl claiming to be Anya was not the girl Klaus once knew "Yes sorry, my name is..." klaus started, before being interrupted.

"Niklaus" Anya interrupted him "Your brother called and told me you were coming"

Klaus was certain his relief must have been obvious, Anya frowned at his reaction "He said you weren't much of a people person" she now had a gentle smile on her face, Anya's smile was still infectious to Klaus and as he saw her smile he couldn't help doing the same.

"Well I can promise you, you have been misinformed by my brother, I am very much a people person" Klaus laughed "You however are not"

"Excuse me" Anya's smile dissolved instantly.

"I have been standing in the hallway for what, five minutes now and you haven't even invited me in" Klaus teased with a mischievous grin.

"Oh sorry, i seem to have forgotten my manners, please come in" Anya opened the door wider so Klaus could go in.

"So tell me Anya..." Saying her name was hard for Klaus "Why the big fascination with the bayou?"

"I am looking for my father and was told it was one of the last places he visited before he died" Anya explained as she watched Klaus going through some of her drawings "They aren't very good, it's more of a hobby"

Klaus didn't reply he just smiled politely "Why do you need to come here, surely you can conjure up a spell easy enough?"

"How did you know I was a witch?" Anya asked.

"Call it an intuition, I take it you haven't heard of me?" Klaus seemed confident.

"Yes" Anya's reply shocked him "Well not by sight but I have heard your name and the stories..."

"Stories" Klaus grinned "What kind of stories?"

"Stories that tell me enough to know that you are not to be trusted" Anya replied honestly "And yet I don't feel scared or threatened by you"

"Should you feel threatened?" Klaus wasn't sure what Anya meant. he walked closer to her so she was now trapped between the wall and him.

"I don't know should I?" Anya's heart was pounding as she felt Klaus's body pressing against hers.

"No" Klaus grinned as he took a step back "But I will tell you this, I rule this city and nothing happens without going past me. So if you are here to find your father then that is fair enough I will help you. However if I am informed otherwise, there will be consequences. There is one thing I hate more than anything else and that is dishonesty"

"Why would I lie? I have no reason to" Anya hadn't moved an inch, she still had the same feistiness Klaus knew only too well.

"Very well" Klaus took a step back "Now what did you say your father's name was?"

xxxxxxx

Hayley was a little unnerved by how worried this new girl seemed to have Elijah and Klaus. She was finding it even harder to deal with the fact no-one was telling her anything. She hoped to get even just a small part of the story out of Rebekah.

"So who is this Anya girl?" Hayley asked hoping to get some kind of reaction.

"She's not someone you need to concern yourself with" Rebekah replied without even lifting her head from her book.

"So why did you all look so concerned when Elijah mentioned her?" Hayley snapped a little "I am not an idiot i know what i saw, now please tell me the truth"

"It's not my place, you should ask Niklaus" Rebekah replied calmly.

"Oh yeah, like he's going to tell me" Hayley frowned sarcastically.

"Like i said before, its not my place" Rebekah smiled playfully when she realised her reply had annoyed Hayley.

"Well if you won't tell me maybe i should pay this Anya a visit" Hayley tried to take a different approach.

"I think thats a wonderful idea"Rebekah stood quickly "Come on I'll drive"

Hayley was extremely confused, she knew Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were all hiding something from her, if only she knew what...


End file.
